


It Wasn't Love, Until It Was.

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael are in love, it just takes them a while to notice it. </p><p>Imagine that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Love, Until It Was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> -drowns in fluff- Save yourselves!  
> No but seriously you guys, this is the fluffiest thing, oh gosh. 
> 
> I'm having a case of poo-brain, so have some fluffy Mavin while I sort out my writer's block.  
> Enjoy it babies and I'll see you around <3
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

If you had asked any of the other students in the school, residents in the neighborhood, or even their close family or friends…every single person would had said that Michael and Gavin were smitten and head over heels, but it just wasn’t the case. 

Even with Michael nestled between Gavin’s legs as they played video games, Gavin’s face pressed into Michael’s head of curls. 

Even with their laced fingers as they walked. 

Even with their foreheads pressed close as they whispered endless words to each other. 

It wasn’t love.

It was just something that happened that went unquestioned by the two of them. Gavin never questioned why Michael would wrap an arm around his slender waist as they stood in a circle of their friends, all chatting and laughing. Michael never questioned why Gavin would sometimes become obsessed with the softness of his skin, especially on his face. Gavin would rub the back of his knuckles, the tips of his fingers, even his lips against Michael’s cheeks whenever he had the chance. It never fazed Michael, unless he was doing something and Gavin’s big dumb head would get in the way of his line of vision. 

Still, neither of them ever questioned it. 

Sometimes Gavin would become overwhelmed by the sensation of Michael caressing his neck or face, and sometimes Michael would become breathless as Gavin’s lips trailed from his cheeks to his jaw or earlobe…but this wasn’t love, right?

It couldn’t be. Gavin knew that Michael was his boi, his lovely little Michael. There was no way that he was in love with him. They were just friends. 

Michael thought the same. He couldn’t fall in love with that big dumb idiot. Of course Gavin was  _his_  big dumb idiot, but not his like…’his’. Michael would be totally fine with Gavin going off with some girl or guy he liked…why wouldn’t he be fine with that?

And Gavin didn’t get jealous when someone else would coo over Michael’s curly locks, or his dimpled face. Gavin didn’t get jealous…did he? Of course not. 

Because, it wasn’t love.

Not even the time that they were in the movies, seeing something scary as Michael had decided. With Gavin whimpering, his face in Michael’s chest, his fingers gripping tightly to the fabric of Michael’s shirt…Michael didn’t love him. Michael didn’t smile fondly at the way Gavin wasn’t afraid to show how he was feeling. Michael didn’t whisper to Gavin that he wouldn’t be upset if Gavin wanted to leave now, just at the good part of the movie. Michael didn’t hold Gavin close in the parking lot, apologizing again and again for putting Gavin through that. He didn’t kiss the salty tears from Gavin’s face. Even if he did, that didn’t mean that he loved him. 

What about the time that Michael was in a car accident? Gavin didn’t run all of those blocks, and blocks, and blocks to the hospital to see him. He didn’t try and shove his way passed the nurses and doctors to see him, even though they said ‘immediate family only’. He didn’t scream and scream until they let him in. Gavin didn’t sit by Michael’s bedside, along with his parents until Michael woke up. 

When Michael woke and saw Gavin sitting there beside him, he didn’t burst into tears and cry like a baby. He didn’t reach for Gavin and nearly pull him into the bed with him, overjoyed to see him. Gavin didn’t confess to being terrified that Michael wasn’t going to wake up. And that if Michael hadn’t, he’d be lost. That comment also didn’t make Michael cry harder. 

Even if it had, it wouldn’t have meant that they loved each other. It just meant that they were friends…more than friends even…just…it wasn’t love. 

It wasn’t love when Gavin randomly showed up at midnight to Michael’s front door after a fight with his parents. It wasn’t love when Michael took Gavin up to his room to talk about it, listening to everything that Gavin had to say, word for word. It wasn’t love when Michael told Gavin the honest truth and wasn’t afraid to hurt his feelings. 

It wasn't love when Gavin called Michael an asshole, and Michael called him one too. It wasn’t love when Gavin apologized before bringing his hands to Michael’s soft face, and held it as he brought their lips together. It wasn’t a kiss, right? Gavin and Michael wouldn’t kiss. Michael didn’t kiss back desperately either. He didn’t want to be as close to Gavin as possible at that point. Not caring how dumb he must of looked as his smile pressed against Gavin’s. 

But…maybe ten years down the road, as Michael held Gavin’s hands in a room full of their friends and family…saying ‘I do’, exchanging rings…maybe that was love. 

Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy, like a terrier.


End file.
